


Собери паззл

by Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое главное при влюбленности в киногероя - то, что он не существует. Но, к сожалению, не всем так везет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собери паззл

Это как бесконечное колесо Фортуны. И на каждом обороте ты получаешь по морде.

Анонимный доброжелатель

 

 **История первая. О разности подходов.**  
  
Они с Джеймсом как-то разговаривали об этом. Несерьезно, между пятой и шестой рюмкой. О том, что играть в театре — это как забыть себя на два часа. Полное перевоплощение. И самое главное — это суметь сбросить с себя образ после того, как занавес закроется. Майкл кивал с умным видом — ему об этом как-то говорил Том. Разница подходов, все такое прочее.  
Даже не пришло в голову расширить эту мысль. И углубить, ага.   
В театре — как говорил Джеймс, — все гораздо глубже и одновременно поверхностнее. То есть репетиции, репетиции, потом премьера, а потом каждый вечер ты выходишь на сцену, на два часа забываешь себя, а потом очухиваешься уже в метро. И смотришь вокруг дикими глазами.   
«А в чем разница с кино?» — спросил его тогда Майкл.  
Джеймс пьяно ухмыльнулся и махнул бармену.  
«В том, что ты не очухиваешься, Фассбендер».  
И ведь нельзя сказать, что Майкл не догонял. Не с улицы же пришел. Когда плотно снимаешься, тут уже не до самосознания — не понимаешь кто ты и что ты, живешь в персонаже, выныриваешь дай бог на красной дорожке по дороге к кинотеатру.   
Вы пробовали когда-нибудь влюбиться в литературного героя? Чистые односторонние отношения, возвышенность и сплошная польза. А если вы могли бы с ним встретиться? А если этот гребаный герой то появляется, то исчезает?   
Для справки — Чарльз Ксавье совершенно не похож на Джеймса МакЭвоя.   
А Джеймс МакЭвой умеет войти в роль за три секунды.   
На то, чтобы раскусить Майкла, у Джеймса уходит примерно минуты три особенно проникновенного взгляда.  
Наверное, быть сующим нос не в свое дело мудаком — это тоже мутация.  
  
 **История вторая. Про химию.**  
  
А что химия? Химия — это просто. Вот вы встретились с незнакомым чуваком, отыграли пару сцен и вдруг поняли что вы — самые раздрузятые друзья. Голову кружит, из ушей прут идеи относительно персонажей, вы сидит до утра в трейлере, рвете друг у друга сценарий — вот тут вот так, нет, вот этак! Пьете виски, пьяно обнимаете друг друга за плечи. Работаете, как лошади. Режиссер довольно жмурится. Потом — премьера, ты еще раз смотришь все это и думаешь — классно же поработали. Потом вы еще пару раз выбираетесь куда-то выпить, а потом все заканчивается. Ну, естественно, на всех тусовках вы встречаетесь взглядами, подмигиваете друг другу и в голове остается мысль о хорошей работе, о милом парне Томе, или Бене, или там Кевине.   
Химия — это просто. Адаптивность психики. У актеров она вообще гибкая. В смысле, психика.   
Химия — это вот у них было Мией, когда снимали Джей Эйр. Майкл тогда увидел ее вблизи в первый раз и подумал, что это не женщина, а какая-то китайская статуэтка. Разом почувствовал себя большим, неуклюжим и вообще мужиком. А потом эта статуэтка подняла глаза и тихо сказала:  
— Я не буду играть викторианскую мышь.  
Майкл расслабился, улыбнулся во все свои тридцать два и качнул головой.  
— А я не буду играть надменную сволочь.   
В общем, ни того ни другого играть по сценарию не требовалось, но Майклу нравилось, что они уточнили.  
Работалось хорошо. Спорили до хрипоты, ругались пару раз, потом мирились и ругались снова. Разумеется, недели три после окончания съемок чувствовали себя трогательно влюбленными. Майкл даже послал даме сердца огромный веник белых роз — никогда так не делал, а тут захотелось.   
Ну и, в общем, все.   
Дело было уже после «Первого класса» . Тогда Майкл и понял, что вот это — химия. А когда ты поворачиваешься к партнеру по съемкам, смотришь в его глаза, слышишь первую фразу и пропадаешь к чертовой матери — это какая-то ни хрена не химия.   
Сразу стало как-то неловко.  
Так всегда, когда самообман кончается.  
  
 **История третья. Про амплуа.**  
  
Кому с чем везет. У одного красивые глаза, у второго рельефная мускулатура, а у кого-то просто ошизительно красивый нос. Майклу вот повезло с экстерьером вообще, а Джеймсу — в частности. Глаза и губы, губы и глаза. Трогательный такой мальчик получился, любо-дорого.   
Для справки. Джеймс МакЭвой ненавидит играть зайчиков. У каждого свои комплексы.  
Когда Майкл его впервые увидел, а особенно услышал, то подумал, что комплексы и МакЭвой друг с другом не соотносятся. Это потом уже стало понятно — еще как соотносятся. Без комплексов так не выеживаются.   
Так вот о зайчиках. Джеймс как-то умудряется в каждом своем сладком мальчике спрятать кило тротила. Даже если по сценарию не положено. А если уж сценаристы не против...  
"Очень хочется быть по жизни мудаком« — Джеймс скалится своей знаменитой усмешечкой, косит глазом на полную бутылку виски. — «Понимаешь? Хочется. А позволить не могу».  
Моралист хренов.  
Когда Майкл смотрит на Чарльза Ксавье впервые, у того открытый, добрый взгляд и понимающая улыбка. И голубые глаза, в которых черти штабелями до самого дна. Если там вообще есть дно. Майкл подозревает, что нет.   
Тонуть в глазах Чарльза не рекомендуется. Но у Майкла сценарий, и Эрик, и химия и еще пятьсот миллионов причин быть круглым идиотом. Не повезло.  
  
 **История четвертая. Про несправедливость.**  
  
Сцену у Капитолия они снимают долго. У Майкла уже целый внутренний список накопился: сцена у Капитолия, сцена в воде, сцена в библиотеке. Как в порнухе, честное слово.  
Лучше б они снимали порно.  
Чарльз смотрит на Эрика как на девушку своей мечты. Наличие тяжелой челюсти и широких плеч его не смущает. Чарльза вообще мало что смущает. Чарльзу нравится Эрик. А Эрику нравится Чарльз — ну полная идиллия. Проблема в том, что Майклу Чарльз тоже нравится. Только у Эрика это скорее неоформленная тоска — мол, детка, я бы не против, но не сейчас. У Эрика Шоу, месть, война и мутанты против человечества. У Майкла нет ни Шоу, ни мутантов, зато полно этой самой тоски. И он готов не когда-нибудь, а прямо сейчас. Не отходя от кассы.   
Дебильная ситуация.  
Поневоле начинаешь задумываться, почему жизнь так несправедлива? Почему Эрику Леншерру достался Чарльз Ксавье? Майкл, может, тоже хотел себе Ксавье. Чтобы шахматы по вечерам, виски, проникновенные разговоры. " Друг мой, убийство Шоу не...« — ну и далее по тексту.   
Проникновенно разговаривать МакЭвой не умеет, виски глушит, как воду, и шутки у него одна пошлее второй. Хотя, конечно, смешные.   
И в шахматы он играет по-другому.   
Полная шизофрения. Майкл долго думает, как описать ситуацию, но кроме «господи, какой пиздец» в голову ничего не лезет.   
— Друг мой... — синие глаза проникновенны, как никогда и почти прозрачны от выпитого. — Виски не принесет тебе мира... Нет, серьезно, Фассбендер, куда тебе пить, ты же и так долбанутый?  
Кажется, он это специально. От Чарльза Ксавье к Джеймсу МакЭвою за три секунды — можем, умеем, практикуем.   
Майкл оттягивает ворот водолазки и вкрадчивым шепотом сообщает:  
— Мир никогда не был моей целью... Джеймс.  
Глаза у МакЭвоя злые. Взгляд проскальзывает по линии горла — чувствуется, как прикосновение.   
— Как знаешь — бросает он и шваркает стакан на стол.  
Вот и поговорили.  
  
 **История пятая. Про эскалацию**.  
  
В развитии конфликта выделяют несколько стадий — это Майкл каким-то чудом помнит из разглагольствований университетской подружки, которая училась на психолога. Названия стадий стерлись из памяти, он помнит только что эскалация — это наивысшая точка, после которой конфликт превращается в безобразную свару, и сделать уже ничего нельзя.  
Конфликты не должны начинаться с эскалации. Ну, в норме. Хотя какая тут к чертям норма.  
— «Талантливый режиссер, открывший миру Майкла Фассбендера» — цитирует Джеймс, лениво перелистывая страницы глянцевого журнала. — Значит, это МакКуину надо звонить.  
— Зачем? — интересуется Майкл.  
— Что б он тебя закрыл к чертовой матери. Миру. И мне заодно.  
Майкл отказался сниматься в «Трансе». Майкла сначала угораздило согласиться. Джеймс уже сочинил речь для совместно добытого Оскара. Джеймс очень, очень зол.   
На взгляд Майкла глупо злиться, если кто-то не хочет вырывать тебе ногти перед камерой. На взгляд Майкла разумно было бы признать их общие проблемы и отдохнуть друг от друга.  
Для справки: плевать хотел Джеймс МакЭвой на взгляд Майкла Фассбендера, если тот не изображает Эрика Леншерра. В «Трансе» Джеймс любовался бы на Майкла в любимом амплуа без устали.   
Оба они недолюбливают эту «я знаю что ты знаешь что я знаю» ситуацию.  
Конфликты в скрытой форме могут длиться годами. А потом следует эскалация.   
Майкл поворачивается обратно, чтобы попросить Джеймса не дурить, но того уже нет. Только журнал в котором, кстати, нет статьи про Стива МакКуина и открытие Майкла Фассбендера миру.  
Остается только заказать виски.  
  
 **История шестая. Про замещение.**  
  
Эпизод с ударом в челюсть последний на сегодняшний день. Майкл устал физически и задолбался морально.   
Второй фильм идет легче и труднее одновременно. Чарльз злой, испуганный и отчаянный, до ужаса похожий на Джеймса, но все равно другой. Эрик у Майкла выходит повзрослевшим и готовым к примирению — тоже более похожий на него самого. Такими темпами в третьем фильме можно будет, не парясь, играть самого себя. Впрочем, до этого ни Джеймс ни Майкл еще никогда не доходили.  
Рука МакЭвоя в которй раз останавливается у лица. Движение воздуха, злые глаза, застывшая обида. И снова. И снова. И опять. Что б оно все провалилось.  
— Последний дубль! — орет Мэттью.  
И тут Майкл получает в челюсть.   
Джеймс извиняется. Он кается и просит прощения. Клянет усталость, график и роль. Он многословен, суетлив и даже пытается прижать лед к пострадавшей щеке.   
— Да иди ты... — говорит Майкл и уходит в трейлер.   
Стук в дверь раздается за пять минут до полуночи. Челюсть все еще ломит. Стоящий на пороге Джеймс спокойствия не добавляет.   
— Зачем пришел? Удостовериться, что все зубы на месте?  
МакЭвой неловко пожимает плечами и поднимает взгляд — жадный, ищущий.   
— Очень хотелось, — честно говорит он.  
— Что? — одними губами спрашивает Майкл.  
— Врезать, — выдыхает Джеймс и шагает вперед.  
Он кусается, и губы у него сухие и жесткие, и кто его вообще учил целоваться. Но как-то так получается, что через секунду руки Майкла уже комкают чужую рубашку, сжимая, притягивая, захватывая в горсть. У Джеймса зажмурены глаза, он лезет вперед отчаянно, толкает, заставляет шагнуть внутрь трейлера и чуть не навернуться спиной. Майкл уже подумывает прижать его к стене, уже сжимает плечи, разворачивая, уже раздвигает коленом ноги...  
И все кончается.  
— Не понимаю, — говорит Джеймс.   
Это очень странно — губы у него красные, дыхание горячит шею.   
— Что?  
— Как фанатки это делают.  
— Что?  
— Фассбендер, тебя заклинило? — Джеймс снова обхватывает его плечи, но уже спокойно, буднично. — Фанатки. Они же умудряются переспать с образом. Ну, если подвернется. Не с человеком. Как?  
Майкл рвано выдыхает.  
— Воображение.  
— Вероятно.  
Они курят, сидя на пороге. Дым порхает в воздухе стаей мотыльков. В три часа ночи Джеймс поднимается и уходит, не сказав ни слова.  
  
 **История седьмая. Про высокое искусство.**  
  
Если в районе двух часов ночи в темном углу Лондона найти уединенный паб — то там наверняка бухают кинозвезды. Это — народная примета.  
Если в самом темном углу вышеназванного паба на столе покоятся ноги Джеймса МакЭвоя, а на стуле с ногами сидит Хью Джекман, то лицам, не принадлежащим к близкому кругу, лучше отвернуться и не смотреть. Это — правило вежливости.   
Майкл принадлежит к близкому кругу и уже десять минут не может съехать в одной мысли — как МакЭвою хватает ног на этот стол? Он же мелкий. В смысле, МакЭвой. Ну, и стол тоже, если разобраться. А вот это — уже степень опьянения.   
Надо бы составить список. При мысли о ногах Джеймса МакЭвоя — прекращай пить. Что-то такое.   
— Майкл, ты уходишь что ли?   
Ноги мгновенно съезжают со стола, а сам Джеймс чуть не отправляется под стол. А голос трезвый совсем, надо же.  
— Самолет завтра.  
— Погоди, я с тобой выйду. Покурим.  
МакЭвой воздвигается над столом, как нерукотворный памятник самообладанию. Майкл скептически приподнимает бровь. Джекман услужливо отодвигает стул. Хью вообще, кажется, проникся ролью и перенес ее в жизнь.   
МакЭвой делает шаг. Потом еще один. На третий он спотыкается о ножку стула и рушится, как подрубленное дерево.  
  
«Что за нафиг?» — обреченно думает Майкл уже в такси, по пути к дому Джеймса.   
МакЭвой устроил голову у него на груди и кровь из разбитого носа методично уродует рубашку.   
Это, наверное, судьба. Карма.  
— Майкл...   
Бормотание ощущается физически — щекотно и горячо.   
— Что?  
— Нам не повезло, да?  
— Еще бы.   
Джеймс возится, бодает лбом ключицу.  
— Такова сила искусства. Высокого.   
«Да пошло оно» — думает Майкл. Но вслух говорит другое:  
— Может, и повезло. Вот втрескался бы ты в меня самого — и карьера в задницу. Разве приятно?  
— Иди ты на хуй.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
До дома они доезжают минут через пять, Майкл сдает коллегу на руки жене, целует ее в щеку и сваливает.   
У него ведь и правда завтра самолет.   
  
 **  
История эн плюс бесконечность. Про выбор времени и места.**  
  
— Фассбендер, — говорят из динамика. — Ты вообще где?  
Майкл недоуменно пялится на экран смартфона, темный, как обратная сторона луны. Экономичный режим.   
— В пабе, — говорит Майкл. — Вообще.   
— Ммм. Круто. А паб где?  
Это такая светская беседа. Учитывая, что при последнем общении Джеймс обслюнявил и заляпал кровью его рубашку, посоветовал идти на хуй а также пытался обнять — это очень странная светская беседа.  
— На Канарах, — послушно отвечает Майкл, решивший ради разнообращия побыть вежливым.  
— Охренеть, — восхищается в трубке МакЭвой. — Вокруг гребаные Канары, а ты сидишь в пабе. В ирландском небось.  
— В ирландском, — кивает Майкл и жестом заказывает себе еще пива.  
— Ну ты крут. Уехать на другой конец света лакать Гинесс.  
— Другой конец света это Австралия.  
— Ты что уже пьян?   
— А что?  
— Очень покладистый.  
" Пошел ты" — думает Майкл и молчит.  
— Слушай, Фассбендер, приезжай, — в голосе Джеймса скользит что-то такое неуловимо неуверенное. — Я тебя на ужин приглашу.  
— А сейчас никак?  
— Да тупо как то. Ты на Канарах все таки. Скажу я тебе сегодня вечером приехать, ты ведь не приедешь.  
Они молчат. Улыбчивая девушка вопросительно смотрит на Майкла. Тот качает головой.  
— Тут шотландский бар. Совсем рядом.  
— Предлагаешь приехать? Будем работать заманухой для туристов или через стенку перестукиваться?  
Фассбендер живо представляет накарябанное на дрянной доске «только сегодня — Джеймс МакЭвой в собственном соку» и фыркает.   
И в общем непонятно, как реагировать на такие приглашения.  
— Ты подумаешь? — спрашивает Джеймс.  
Майкл кивает, забыв, что через трубку не видно. О, он подумает.   
Обязательно подумает.


End file.
